spore_moddingfandomcom-20200213-history
Modding Creature Flight
Info Name: glide5.prop.xml Folder: '''creatureabilities~\ '''Description: How to mod yourself an infinite flying creature, without going into space! Stage(s): '''Creature, Tribal So first thing is first. It seems to be hard coded that only the last set of wings is able to have sustained flight. I've tried everything to get the first 3 sets to fly, but nothing worked out. The glidetemplate.prop.xml under creatureabilitytemplates~. This is the template for all of the glide levels, 1-5.. 5 From what I can tell this line has absolutely '''no effect on your flight. I've put it to 500, and as little as .01, and have not seen any significant results. Now the line 0.1 obviously controls how fast you can hit your spacebar to flap your wings. Alright, now on to the glideX.prop.xml's under creatureabilities~. From all of my testing, the only one that will give you unlimited gliding is glide5.prop.xml. It seem's to be hard coded and there is nothing we can do about it yet. Ok, now for some lines of code. 5 From all of my testing, this line right here governs the power each flap of the wings has. Obviously the higher the number, the more powerful your wings' flap is. This line also controls how well you can glide. From what I found, a value of 10 is all you need for sustained flight. A value of 50 will allow you to resume flight almost instantly if you're falling. Although, this line does work in tandem with another. 5 1000 Ok, see that right there? That is the root of all evil. These are the limits on how high and far one flap will take you. So imagine that the GlidingAbility line is like the dog, and this right here is the leash, more specifically the "Y" variable. The larger the "Y" variable, the more slack the leash has. Now 1000 is a really big number. It might not seem like it, but 1000 is about 20x the height of a tree, as trees are somewhere around a 40-50 value. So when you have a really big, powerful dog, and a lot of leash for him to run with, he'll be able to run really really far. Shorten the leash, and he can't go anywhere. So what I did was shorten that leash. Putting the "Y" value at 5 restricts the height of your flap, thus preventing your creature, or tribe member, from flying into space and returning when Halley's comet next visits. Alright, now you want the flight, but a good first jump eh? That is where you have to go to the jumping ability department. The first flap of your wings is actually a jump, so that one governs how high you can go when you jump. Thankfully, Jump works the same way as Glide, so this little write-up will help you if you're going into the jump files! If you have any questions, feel free to PM me (Ixosis) on the sporemods forums. Category:Tutorials